Australian Pain
by Valleri
Summary: Try number two with the paragraphing. - Mac is forced to face reality when a teen turns up beaten.


Title: Australian Pain  
Author: Valleri Lynn MoonStorm  
E-mail: Rating: PG-13, for a few words and subject matter.  
Spoilers: Anything up until about halfway through season six.  
Summary: When a teen turns up beaten, Mac is forced to reevaluate her life.  
Classification: Drama, hinted romance H/M  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I couldn't get that lucky.  
Archive: I don't mind, but please e-mail me and tell me first.  
Author's Notes: This has been a long project in the making. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to keep writing, and thanks to my awesome beta-reader and coven-sister, Adiline Star MoonStorm! I love ya girl!

* * *

Monday  
0700 ROMEO  
JAG Headquarters

Megan walked into the JAG Headquarters quietly and stood out of the way. She knew today probably wouldn't be the day she would talk, but she had to come, hoping she could find the right person. She stood there all day, just watching. No one noticed her, and she was glad, for she wouldn't be able to tell them why she was there. She was not yet ready to talk.

Megan had stood there for almost an hour, before she spotted a woman, in her early thirties, walking around the bullpen. She triggered something in Megan, an instant trust, though she had never spoken to her.

When Megan left, somewhere around 1730, she was almost sure, but not yet. Sometimes, people had off days, and she wanted to make sure that this person was always this way…

Tuesday  
1600 ROMEO  
JAG Headquarters

Megan had been standing in her corner, watching for the past nine hours. She was pretty sure of this woman, but she had to find out more information. She slowly walked towards her office, making sure the woman didn't see her. She walked like she knew what she was doing, because, she knew, that if she didn't, someone would confront her. When she finally got close enough, she read the woman's nameplate. 'Lt. Col. Sarah MacKenzie.' She sighed, wishing she had paid more attention to American military ranks. Lt Col… What could that stand for? She'd find out tonight. She scribbled the name down on a pad of paper and left.

Tuesday  
1800 ROMEO  
DC National Library

Megan walked up to the Librarian and handed her the piece of paper with the name on it.

"What do you want to know about this?" the Librarian asked her. Megan pointed to Lt Col. The Librarian continued, knowing Megan didn't talk, "L – T stands for Lieutenant and C – O – L stands for Colonel. Here, let me write that down for you." She picked up a pen and wrote 'Lieutenant Colonel' then set the pen back down.

Megan smiled her thanks to the Librarian, and headed for home. Tomorrow, she would tell this Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie everything.

Wednesday  
0700 ROMEO  
JAG Headquarters

Megan walked nervously into the bullpen, looking for Sarah MacKenzie, clutching a letter protectively. A short, blond-haired lady walked up to her and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Harriet Roberts, may I ask who you're looking for?" Megan shook her head and pointed to Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie.

Harriet, slightly fazed by the girl's response, or lack there of, called out, "Colonel? A young lady is here to see you."

Mac nodded at her, "Send her to my office, and tell her to come on in."

Harriet looked at Megan, "Got that?" Megan smiled and walked over towards Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie's office.

Wednesday  
0720 ROMEO  
Sarah MacKenzie's Office

"Can I help you?" Sarah MacKenzie said, looking up at Megan from her desk. Both froze when their eyes met. For Megan, handing the Colonel the letter would be the hardest thing she's ever done. She was so scared that her father would find out, or that the JAG would think she were lying, or worse, although Megan couldn't think of worse.

Mac couldn't tell why, but something about this girl looked familiar. She was a younger looking teen; Mac's guess was that she was 12. She had straight, shoulder-length light-brown hair. Mac studied the girl, trying to figure out what she recognized. Maybe it was the aire about her. She seemed terrified, yet determined, as if she could get seriously hurt but whatever she was fixing to do. I remember that feeling, Mac thought, every time I came close to telling someone about my father, I had that aire about me .

Megan pulled herself together and handed Mac the letter. She opened it and started to read it.

_Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie,_

_My name is Megan. I am 16, and I live alone with my Daddy. I'm too stupid to talk, or I would tell you this, so instead, I am writing it. Everyday, when my Daddy comes home, he is drunk, and he hits me. He beats me really hard, and if I cry, he beats me harder. He says everything I do is wrong, and he says he has to punish me for it. I need you to help me. Please._

_Megan_

The handwritten letter brought tears to Mac's eyes as she saw herself in this young girl's eyes. She quickly composed herself and started asking questions of the girl.

"Can you prove this to me?" Megan nodded, took out a tissue, licked it, and rubbed it under her eye, smearing the makeup away. Mac cringed, remembering what a great make-up artist she had become, helping cover up her mother's bruises.

"For me to be able to do anything, you'll have to be able to show this to other people. Can you do that?" Megan nodded slowly. She could do anything as long as Mac was there.

"Okay, I am going to go get a friend of mine, wait here." At Megan's nod, Mac left after Harm.

Megan took this moment to look around Mac's office. She stood and glanced around to make sure no one was watching, then rounded Mac's desk to look. She saw several pictures around and paused to look at each one. Most of them showed Mac with another man, Megan assumed was her boyfriend.

"Megan?" Mac said, opening her mouth to introduce Harm, but stopped short when she saw Megan's reaction.

Megan, having been caught doing wrong, took to a look of terror, and visibly flinched, knowing the punishment coming. Harm stood there, mostly confused at the girl's strange behavior, while Mac, realizing what had happened, rushed over to Megan and put her arm around the trembling girl. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm not going to hurt you."

Megan calmed, but was still fearful about this friend of Mac's. She didn't trust men, and didn't know why Mac had brought him here. "Megan, this is my partner – and best friend – Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr."

Megan smiled weakly at him.

"I showed him the letter you gave me, but we need to know something. Why did you come to us? Is your father or mother military?"

Megan nodded her head.

"Your father?"

Megan nodded again.

"Can you tell us who he is?"

Megan nodded, pulled out the pad and pen she always had with her, wrote on it, and handed it to Mac. Mac's face turned white as stone as she read it. Harm took the note from her, confused, and read it. 'Commander Michael Brumby'.

Wednesday  
0755 ROMEO  
Harmon Rabb's Office

Harm sat, watching his best friend pace his office, trying to console her.

"She's lying Harm, she's lying. Her father's not Mic, it can't be, he never told me, he would have told me, I WOULD HAVE KNOWN! Mic doesn't have any children; he's never even been married before. She's just a lying little girl."

"Mac?" Harm said softly, "Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore, since that IDIOT little girl has come and SCREWED UP my life!" Mac paused. "Oh my God…" she slowly breathed, "I am just like him… I have been running for him for the past 15 years, and I turn around to see him in the mirror."

"So what do you want to do?" Harm asked tenderly, praying his best friend would be all right.

"I don't know." She said as she took a seat beside him. "Let's go back in there and talk to her." She looked him in the eyes, finally talking from her heart instead on her head, "I know she has been abused. I don't know if it was by Mic, but I know she has. I saw it, Harm. I saw it in her eyes, before she ever gave me the letter. She had this… presence… about her. I don't know what it is, Harm, but I recognize it. It was so scary. Like looking at a mirror of my past. And I knew, right then that she was hurting. And I know what hurting feels like. Harm, I want to help her. She needs me."

Harm smiled at her, thankful that she worked it out on her own. He knew that this girl needed help, and he knew that Mac would be the best one, if not the only one, to help her.

Wednesday  
0810 ROMEO  
Admiral Chegwidden's Office

AJ was up to his knees in files and reports. He was glad to have all three of his major cases tied up and ready to go, but now he had to deal with the paperwork. He would love to have an excuse to take a break, even if it was to yell at Commander Rabb for doing something stupid, as he usually was able to do.

"Colonel MacKenzie here to see you Admiral." Tiner said, poking his head into the office.

AJ shut the folder he was working on. "Send her in," he said, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into this time.

Mac walked in, and snapped to attention in front of her superior officer.

"At ease Colonel. Now just what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Sir, a girl came into my office today, claiming she was abused by her father."

AJ cut her off, "Could she prove it to you?" He knew that it was harder to fool Mac than the rest of them when it came to topics of abuse.

"Yes, sir."

"Then what seems to be the problem, Colonel?"

Mac took a deep breath to focus. She could do this. "She says her father is Commander Brumby."

AJ stared at her in disbelief. "Take me to her." Mac blinked. "Now, Colonel, or I'll have your bars!"

Wednesday  
0825 ROMEO  
Sarah MacKenzie's Office

"Megan, this is Admiral Chegwidden, he's the Judge Advocate General." Megan nodded at her sullenly. She was beginning to think she was in over her head. And she REALLY didn't like these men Mac kept bringing in.

AJ sat down beside her and spoke in a comforting tone. "Now, Megan, what you tell me needs to be the truth, okay?" AJ continued at Megan's nod. "Now, tell me what you told Colonel MacKenzie."

Megan looked up at Mac expectantly. "Sir, Megan can't talk."

AJ couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and got right into Mac's face. "Well then, how the hell do you know she WAS abused!"

"She gave me this letter, sir." Mac replied calmly. AJ took it from her and started to read it. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

AJ looked sideways at her. "Granted."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't believe this is the right company to be yelling in front of." Mac said, motioning towards Megan with her eyes. AJ looked over and saw the small teen, crouching in her chair, curled up in a ball, shaking, and nodded.

Wednesday  
0830 ROMEO  
Outside Sarah MacKenzie's Office

"Okay, Colonel, this one is yours," the Admiral said, turning from Mac to Harm, "and Commander, if she needs any help?"

"I'm here, sir." Harm replied. AJ nodded then left. "_DO _you need any help?" Harm gave his best friend time to think.

Mac sighed, "I need you to help keep me sane. You're the only one who understands why this is so hard for me."

Harm nodded, "Mac, I hate to ask this of you, but in order to help keep you sane, I need you to tell me some things."

Mac looked down, "I understand. You want to know how I feel about this girl and Mic." Mac sighed, then continued, "I don't know. I know she isn't lying. You can't fake bruises like hers. In the letter she said she was 'too stupid' to talk. It sounded like something my father would have told me. That I was too stupid. I know she was abused. That brings us to Mic. I can't think of any logical reason why she would lie about him, and believe me, I have tried. Then I started thinking. I haven't been over to Mic's house much; usually he comes over to mine. He's spent the night at my house, but never me at his. I asked him about it once and he just shrugged the question off. I've seen him get drunk, and he's, um, hit me... before…"

In outrage, Harm turned and slammed the palm of his hand against the doorframe.

Wednesday  
1700 ROMEO  
Sarah MacKenzie's Office

Megan sat in Mac's office quietly, reading one of her books, until it was time to leave. Mac had managed to avoid Mic most of the day, and told him that she was getting sick, so not to come over. That also got her off the hook as to kissing him. He was busy on some assignment the Admiral had given him, obvious to anyone who knew, that it was mainly busywork to keep him away from Mac. It worked.

When 1730 rolled around, Mac looked over at Megan. "Do you think your dad will look for you if you don't come home tonight?" Megan shook her head. "Alright then, you're coming home with me."

They were interrupted when Harm walked into her office, "I just thought you'd like to know that Brumby has left." Mac smiled at him. "I also just happen to have two spots open for dinner at my house tonight, and I wanted to know if there were any pretty ladies around that I could invite?"

"Sure, Harm." Mac said, rolling her eyes at him. "What time?"

"1900?"

"Sounds good. That gives us enough time to get some clothes for Megan, because I'm not letting her go home, and I need to change too. We'll see you then."

Harm escorted the two girls out to Mac's car, and then headed up to the supermarket, to find something for dinner.

Mac immediately headed up to the mall to get Megan some clothes. Mac was impressed with Megan's sense of style and ability to communicate, though she couldn't speak. The picked out a couple of outfits, then headed back to Mac's apartment. Megan picked out her new jeans and a white and red tee shirt to wear, while Mac pulled on her USMC tee and khakis and the two headed over to Harm's for dinner.

During dinner, they made no mention of Mic or the upcoming problems, just of recent movies, music and books. Slowly Megan loosened up to Harm, and came to trust him some. It didn't take long for Harm and Mac to get into the swing of only asking Megan yes or no questions. She liked oldies music and mystery books. She had never been in an airplane, and hesitantly agreed to Harm's offer of taking her up in _Sarah_. She didn't have a boyfriend, and didn't want one. She was in eleventh grade and in advanced classes.

At 2200, Mac and Megan left, heading back home. Mac made Megan up a bed on the couch, and was coming back with pillows when Megan said, "When are ya'll getting married?"

Mac just about fell over. "You can talk!"

Megan shrugged, "I haven't talked to anybody since my mom died. When are you and Harm getting married?"

"I'm not marrying Harm, he's my best friend, nothing more." Mac said, still trying to regain her composure.

"Who's your fiancé?" Megan asked, confused.

Mac swallowed. "Mic Brumby."

Megan stared at her. Of everything she imagined happening during her meeting with Mac, this was the last idea in her head. She stood and slowly backed away. "You're going to tell him aren't you?"

Mac looked up at Megan, "He's going to find out eventually, but, no, I'm not going to tell him to get you in trouble."

Megan looked at her queerly. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Mac looked down, then rubbed the back of her neck. "My mother left on my 15th birthday because of my father's abuse." She said, then brought herself up to looking into Megan's eyes.

Megan and Mac just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until the phone rang. Mac reached over and grabbed it, only breaking eye contact with Megan for a second.

"MacKenzie." She spit into the phone.

"Hey Mac, it's me, Harm. I figured you would probably be up. I just wanted to check on my two favorite girls."

"I'm not lying. About him being my father, I mean." Megan said to her sincerely.

"I know you aren't. Harm?" Mac said, redirecting her attention back to the telephone call. "I know it's kind of late, but could you maybe come over here. I, um… I need you."

Harm agreed, grabbed his flight jacket, and was out the door. He was worried about Mac, she had been through a lot recently, and he knew that this case was tearing her apart. He wished he knew Mac when she was a teen. So much of her life he just didn't understand. She had told him everything, but maybe, he thought, if he had been there, if he had known her father, maybe he would understand. He was glad she asked him to come over. She had admitted that Brumby had hit her before, and knew that it could only be trouble if he showed up at her doorstep and found out Megan was there.

That thought made Harm hurry, and he made it to her house in 15 minutes. He ran up the two flights of stairs, not patient enough to wait for the elevator, and stopped at her door. He knocked as he opened the unlocked door. "Hey Mac, Megan, it's Harm." He said, stepping inside. What he saw there almost shocked him, the looks passing between Megan and Mac, and Mac's visibly shaken state.

Megan was looking at her in fear, while Mac looked like she was going to faint. "Mac?" Harm said, shutting and locking the door. He walked over to the couch and sat on the other side of her, "Are you okay?"

Mac looked up and him, then down at the ring on her finger. "I can't do it." She said, pulling it off, then handing it to him.

Mac was shaking violently at this point, and Harm put his arms around her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Shh…" he said softly. "It's okay… I'm not going to let Brumby hurt you. Or Megan," he said looking in her direction. Megan smiled halfway at him.

"Now what do you want to do?" he asked Mac.

"Can we go somewhere else?" she asked, wiping her eyes, "Mic has a key…"

Harm nodded, but was disturbed. Mac really feared this guy. Maybe it was just because of her past experiences, but the fact still remained. He had fought Brumby before. Mac may hurt him, but she couldn't defend herself against him completely. Mac instructed Megan to get her stuff together, and she went into her own room to change and pack a couple days worth of clothes, and an extra uniform. While they were busy in Mac's room, Harm dropped Mic's ring into his jacket pocket, and walked towards the door. There was a small table with a single drawer beside it. He opened the drawer and slid Mac's handgun into the waist of his pants. He didn't want to frighten Megan, but he didn't want to have to face Brumby unarmed. He slid the drawer back shut and turned to see Mac standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Harm assumed she had seen him get the gun, and was stalling Megan, because she had Megan go chase down some headache medicine in her cabinet. She looked over at Harm, and he pulled his shirt down over the gun. Mac then turned back to Megan, and told her to forget it because Harm has some at his house. The three then went downstairs and climbed into Harm's truck parked outside.

"What's this I hear about you talking?" Harm said, trying to get Megan to relax. Megan closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Megan, Harm is my best friend in the whole world. He has saved my life more times than I can count, and I trust him with my life. Until tonight, he was the only one I had ever told about my parents. He knows everything I have ever done, right and wrong, and hasn't ever used that knowledge against me." She took a breath and slowly continued, "I trust him more than anyone else in the world. Even my Uncle Matt."

Megan smiled halfway up at Mac, then looked over at Harm, "I trust him too."

Harm looked in the rearview mirror at Megan and smiled. The rest of the drive went by in silence, each of them taking in the first beginnings of the peaceful aire surrounding them. Harm looked sideways at Mac. The intention of her words was not lost on him. Earning Mac's trust was a big deal. She didn't just give it away like he did and he knew it. One thing still bothered him though. Brumby's name was not even thought of in her little spiel. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised, after all, Mic didn't look like such a trustworthy guy at the moment, but Harm still couldn't help but wonder. He would talk to her later about it, though; some things didn't need to be discussed in present company.

Mac caught Harm's glance and smiled at him. No one had ever cared for her the way Harm seemed to, and she wouldn't ever forget him for it. She hoped Harm understood that, while she was talking to Megan, she was really directing the information to him. They needed to talk, badly. Things had become so strained between them recently, and she had a feeling it had to do with one, Mic Brumby. Maybe, even though it was Brumby who had torn them apart, maybe his daughter could bring them even closer together than before.

The three arrived at Harm's apartment around 2330, and Harm went about changing his sheets for Megan and Mac to share. Mac didn't even bother with arguing with Harm about sleeping on the bed, knowing that, with Megan there, there was no other sleeping arrangement to choose from. While Harm was busy with the laundry, the two girls started raiding his fridge for a midnight snack.

"What is up with this!" Megan said, "There is NO snack food!" Her words lacked the exclamation that she intended, her voice rough and dry from years of neglect.

Harm could hear Megan yelling, but couldn't tell what she was saying, so he ran into the kitchen to find Mac doubling over in laughter. Her face was turning red, and she was obviously having trouble catching her breath. He stood in the doorway, wondering what in the world was going on.

When Mac finally caught her breath she explained to Megan about Harm's 'diet' as Harm, realizing what all the commotion was about, walked back into his room, muttering, "Everyone's a critic…"

Tuesday  
0234 ROMEO  
Rabb residence

Mac looked around. She was at the house she lived in as a child. She was in her room, and everything was as it was before she left. She saw a picture of herself and Eddie, and picked it up. She heard the door open and looked up. In the doorway stood her father, drunk and fuming. Mac looked into a mirror and saw that she wasn't herself, she was her mother. Her father came over to her swinging, and started to beat her. She tried to get him off of her, but he was so much stronger, and so much bigger, so she couldn't. Off to the side she could see herself, aged five, standing in the doorway. The child then turned into Megan, and, looking back at the mirror, she saw herself resume her normal form. At the same time, Mac saw the reflection of her father turn into Mic, who continued to beat her.

Holding in a gasp, Mac sat straight up in bed, panting. She looked down at Megan, who seemed to be sleeping soundly, then quietly stood up and left. She walked into the living room, expecting to see Harm asleep, but was surprised to see him sitting on the couch, flipping channels. As soon as he became aware of her presence, he scooted over to the edge of the couch, allowing for her to sit, and pulled a blanket over his lap to cover his boxers. She walked over and sat beside him, staring at the TV for a few minutes before Harm spoke.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, still staring heedlessly at the television.

"Had a bad dream," she responded blankly. She brushed her fingers through her hair, and continued looking at the TV.

Harm turned to her, "About Mic?"

Mac continued staring at the TV, although she wasn't even paying attention to the program. "And my father," she replied, then turned to Harm. She hid her emotions well, but Harm saw the flash in her eyes before they cooled.

"Mac," he breathed, putting a hand on her knee. "It's natural to be afraid. Even Marines get scared sometimes. But I'm never going to let someone hurt you again."

Mac smiled weakly at him. "I'm going to hold you to that," she said.

Harm leaned back into the couch, so Mac curled up in the corner, their hands barely touching. Harm took her hand in her own and squeezed it slightly. Mac looked up at Harm. He was smiling softly at her. She smiled back, and finally relaxed and was able to fall back asleep.

Tuesday  
0700 ROMEO  
Sarah MacKenzie's Office

Mac buried herself in work the next day; while Megan stayed at Harm's apartment, free to do just about whatever she wanted. Harm kept the blinds separating his office from Mac's open so he could keep an eye on her while they worked. Mic seemed to be pretty busy that day, and didn't bother Mac or Harm at all.

Mac knew she would never be able to find out the information on the Internet that Bud could, so she called him into her office. "Bud, I need your help."

"What do you need, ma'am?"

"I need you to find some information about someone, but I need you to keep everything I tell you and that you find a secret. I mean that. You can't even tell Harriet. I only need you to keep shut about it for a couple of days. Can you do that?"

"Yes, ma'am, of course. But can I ask you something?" at Mac's nod, Bud continued, "Who is it that I'm looking up that is so secret, ma'am?"

"Mic Brumby."

"Your fiancé, ma'am?"

"You're not telling anyone what I tell you, remember?" It was actually more of a statement than a question, but Mac waited till Bud affirmed to continue. "His daughter showed up in my office yesterday-"

"His _daughter_? Did you know about her, ma'am?"

Mac shook her head, "No. But it's more important than him keeping secrets from me. Apparently he abuses her."

"Do you believe she's his daughter, ma'am?"

"Yeah… I believe her. He's, um, he's hit… me… before…"

Bud eyes widened as he watched Mac's demeanor change. The usually self-assured Colonel was acting like an embarrassed small child. "Alright, I'll look him up for you," Bud said, heading for the door.

Mac reached out and stopped him. "Wait. Bud, can you work on my computer?"

Bud nodded and set to work. He accessed the Internet and started browsing. As Mac watched Bud search through records, she couldn't believe what he was finding. He married a girl named Anna Michaels. Anna had one child with Mic, Megan, and died when Megan was five, in a car wreck. That being all he could find on Mic, Bud went on to researching Anna Michaels. There wasn't much on her, no police record, no unusual hospitalizations, nothing much at all.

Tuesday  
1130 ROMEO  
Sarah MacKenzie's Office

Mac had Bud print everything he found on Mic, Lindsey, and Megan, then he left. She was still mulling over informational papers about child abuse punishments when there came a knock at the door.

"Enter," she said, looking up to find Mic in the doorway.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said, clearly puzzled.

"Your cold?" Mic responded.

"Oh yeah, I just needed to rest a little. What do you need?"

"How's lunch sound?" he invited her.

Mac really didn't want to go to lunch with him, actually, she didn't want to go anywhere with him, but some things needed to be addressed, and it was better now than later. "Sure," she said, closing the book that she was looking at, "Let me just close up here really quick." Mac cleared her desk, grabbed her cover and headed out the door with Mic for lunch, careful not to look over at Harm.

Harm didn't even see her leave. He was on the phone with Megan, checking on her before he went out to lunch.

Megan laughed at him. "You're going to make a great father someday," she said. Harm smiled nostalgically to himself as Megan continued, "How's Mac doing?"

"She's…" Harm looked into her office and saw straight out the other window to see her stepping onto the elevator with Mic, "Damnit! She just left with Brumby!"

"She'll be okay," Megan said, with enthusiasm she didn't feel. "She's a Marine, and Daddy couldn't even pull off _American Navy_!" She laughed tersely at her pun.

Harm sighed, not even catching her joke, "You're right. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, and Harm? Don't follow her."

"What would make you think I'd follow her?"

"Don't follow her. Bye," Megan said and hung up.

As soon as Harm hung up, he stood and grabbed his cover to leave. He had made it to the door before he realized what he was doing, and sat back down. "Jesus, I'm going crazy!"

Tuesday  
1215 ROMEO  
Tina's Coffee Shop

Mic led Mac over to a seat in the middle of the restaurant and started to read the menu. "So, what're you going to eat, love?"

"Umm… I'm not really hungry. We… Mic, we need to talk." Mac said, hoping to approach this subject without a bloodbath.

Mic sat his menu down and looked at his fiancé in concern, "About what, Sarah? Is everything okay?"

Mac rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well, no, not really…"

"What is it, you can tell me…" Mic said, taking Mac's hands in his and looking into her eyes sincerely.

Mac sighed to collect herself, "Well, you see… Mic…"

"Just spit it out, love. If we're going to get married, we have to be completely honest with each other, right?"

"Right. Which is what we need to talk about. You haven't been completely honest with me, Mic. There's things you haven't told me."

"Like what?" Mic said genially, but completely clueless.

"Like your daughter," Mac said, then bit her lip.

Mic shrugged nonchalantly, "She's nothing. I was going to kick her out before the wedding anyways, so I didn't see any need in telling you about something as stupid as her. How did you find out about her anyway?"

"As stupid as her? Oh my God, Mic, you sound like my _father_!"

"You need to get over your childhood, Sarah, " Mic said, his voice rising in anger.

Mac stared at him in disbelief. How could she have ignored this side of him? Well, it didn't matter; she wasn't going to ignore it anymore. She calmly stood and turned to Mic. "Well, Commander Brumby, I just wanted to inform you of the upcoming charges against you of child abuse. I also wanted to inform you that our wedding, our engagement, our relationship is _over_!" she said as she pulled her engagement ring out of her pocket, dropped it on the table, and walked out the door.

Tuesday  
1600 ROMEO  
Harmon Rabb's Office

"Commander?" Bud said, sticking his head in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little worried. I'll feel better when Mac gets back," Harm replied.

Just then, the phone rang, so Bud excused himself, and left Harm to answer it. Mac was on the other end, on her cell phone, heading back from her 'date' with Mic. She promised to explain everything when she got there, and they hung up. Harm decided to call Megan again and check up on her.

"I am obsessive!" he said aloud as he listened to the phone ring.

"Hi Harm," Megan said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Harm asked, perplexed.

"Who else would it be? Has Mac returned?" Megan asked, worried.

"No," Harm replied, "but she called and said she'd be here soon. I hope everything went well… He better not have hit her. I could kill him for what he did to you two!"

"Harm, calm down! I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah. Here she is now, I'll call you later on okay?"

On the other end Megan smiled, "Like I said. A great father." Harm laughed and Megan continued soberly, "But Harm? I've known you for a day and you have already been ten times the father my own was. I mean what I said. Someday, you will be a great father. Someday."

Megan hung up and called a cab over to the JAG Headquarters. When she got there 15 minutes later, she found both Harm and Mac in Harm's office, staring off into space. Harm looked normal, except for his nostalgic expression. He looked as if he were in deep thought, and Megan could only guess that it was over her comment. Mac didn't seem as happy as Harm. Her uniform was slightly wrinkled and her hair was ruffled. Dark lines of stress and lack of sleep were etched under her eyes. She alone looked up when Megan walked in.

Megan looked her up and down before speaking. "He didn't hurt you," she said bluntly.

"He just said things about you that reminded me of what my father used to say about me." Mac said, drawing Harm's attention.

"Well, Mac, are you going to press charges? Because if you are, on your account, then I need to take over the case so we can use you as a witness…"

Thursday  
0800 ROMEO  
JAG Headquarters

Mac was following Megan into Harm's office when she met eyes with Harriet and stopped to talk to her.

"What are you grinning at me for?" Mac asked her, confused.

"You really like that girl, don't you ma'am?" Harriet asked.

"I just understand what she's been through, that's all."

Harriet just smiled knowingly at Mac, "Okay, if _that's all_, ma'am."

"What do you mean Harriet?"

"I just think that she'll be around for awhile, ma'am."

"Until the case is though," Mac said, still clueless as to what Harriet was suggesting.

Again, Harriet smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

Mac gave her an odd look, then went into Harm's office.

"Hey Mac, sit down," Harm said as she walked in, "I've been working on the case and it's going great, but we have a few minor problems."

"You don't mind taking it over, do you?" Mac said, worriedly as she sat down.

"Mac, I'm just as attached to Megan here as you are, of course I don't."

"Yeah," Megan said softly in her slight Australian accent, "he called four times. Was _his_ father ever like that?"

"Not exactly," Harm said, regaining seriousness, "My dad went MIA when I was five. Anyways, our problem here is Megan herself. The only way we can convince him is if she testifies against him, but she hardly talks to us, much less whoever is defending Brumby."

Mac looked over at Megan. "Megan, if you want to get rid of Mic, you're going to _have_ to do this. I hate pressuring you, but this is the only way it will work. Can you do that? The only people you'll have to talk to are Harm and whoever Mic's lawyer is."

Megan bit her lip and looked at them nervously. It was going to be a long day…

Thursday  
0900 ROMEO  
DC Courthouse

"Government calls Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie to the stand, your honor," Harm said. Mac stood from her place seated behind Harm and Megan. She was sworn in and took her seat at the stand. "Colonel MacKenzie, do you know the defendant?" Harm said, addressing Mac formally.

"Yes, we used to be engaged," Mac replied, uncertain of whether to look at Mic or not. She glanced in his direction and saw the hatred in his eyes, then focused her attention back on Harm.

"In the time that you were seeing him, did he ever get violent towards you?" as he said this, Harm realized that Megan was not the only person that was being hurt by this trial.

"Yes," she replied, "once."

"Tell the court what happened."

Mac took a deep breath and started to relate the events. "He had come to my apartment, about two or three weeks ago. I knew that he was drunk, and I asked him to go home, but he insisted that we needed to talk. I let him in and asked him what we needed to talk about. He started accusing me of cheating on him with, um, you, Commander. I denied it, because I hadn't been cheating on him, we were simply having dinner together to work on an assigned case. He then told me not to lie to him and he hit me. The phone rang then, and so he left."

"No further questions. Your witness."

Brumby's lawyer, introducing himself as Daniel Fabry, stood, and started asking the questions Mac knew were coming. "Colonel MacKenzie," he said, "you have a history with abuse don't you?"

"Yes," Mac said flatly.

"In fact, your father used to get drunk and then beat your mother, didn't he?"

Mac knew he was using her history to try and discredit her. "Yes," she said once again.

"You also are an alcoholic, are you not?"

"I am," Mac said. Though she knew it would be brought up at some point or another, she still couldn't believe he had the audacity to ask that question. Her alcoholism wasn't something she enjoyed talking about.

"So you have a resentment for alcohol, don't you?" Fabry would do anything to win his case, and it showed.

"Yes," Mac said, going back to her original answer.

"Therefore, when you saw that Commander Brumby was intoxicated, it enraged you, and you struck him first."

"Objection," Harm said, even though he knew that Fabry would just restate the question. "Calls for conclusion."

"Sustained," the judge agreed.

Fabry paused for a second then continued, "When you saw that Commander Brumby was intoxicated, did you hit him first?"

"No," Mac said flatly, "I didn't."

"You're saying that his drunkenness didn't offend you?"

"I've gotten used to other people drinking, it doesn't bother me."

"So when he entered your apartment that night, drunk, it didn't bother you at all?"

"Of course it bothered me, but-"

"Of course it bothered you..." Fabry interrupted. "It bothered you so much, that you lashed out in anger at him, didn't you?"

"Objection!" Harm yelled, standing.

"Withdrawn, your honor," Fabry said. The objection did little good, though, for although the comment was stricken from the record, it wasn't stricken from the members' memory. "No further questions," he said, sitting.

"You may step down, Colonel," the justice said, "Commander, you may call your next witness."

"The government calls Megan Brumby to the stand," Harm said.

Megan stood from her seat nervously. It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the stand. Harm approached her with a bible in his hand and motioned for her to stop.

"Put your left hand on the bible and raise your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" he said.

"Yes," Megan said, quietly. Harm motioned for her to sit, and the most painful part of the process began.

Harm's line of questioning started with Megan's life with her mother and father, and led to her mother's death, then how life changed after her mother was gone. Harm and Mac learned a lot about Megan that they didn't know.

"My father started knocking me around some after my mother died," Megan said, slowly gaining confidence, "I assumed it was just his way of getting over her, blaming it on me and all, since I was the one who distracted her while she was driving. Anyway, he never stopped and-" Megan then made the mistake of looking at the defendant. She closed her eyes to Brumby's deathly stare and turned back to Harm, keeping her eyes locked on him. "and it just got worse."

"I enter into evidence pictures taken by Megan herself of her bruises and cuts, spanning over ten years, your honor," Harm said, grabbing a file off of his desk and handing it to the judge. Inside were enlargements of over 50 pictures. The justice flipped through them quickly, then set them down.

There was nothing more that Harm could do until rebuttal, so he gave Megan a look of confidence and sat, allowing Fabry to question her.

"Those pictures, Megan. Who took them?" Fabry asked, already sounding suspicious.

"I did," Megan said quietly. Harm saw Megan's eyes flick back to the back of the courthouse and she smiled slightly, so he turned to see Admiral Chegwidden entering the room. Harm turned back around as Fabry voiced his second question.

"How do we know these are pictures of you? Couldn't the be pictures of anyone?"

"Well... I guess… But- some of them have, like, cuts and I have scars from them, like here," Megan said, starting to lift the side of her shirt. Fabry told her it wasn't necessary, but not before the members got sight of a thick scar on her side. Harm wrote "Score one for Megan" and tilted the page to where Mac could see. Mac smiled at him, then returned her attention back to the case.

Fabry continued questioning Megan, but Megan had stopped fearing him and was responding boldly and intelligently, much to Fabry's dismay. When Fabry concluded his questioning, Harm didn't even bother a redirect, knowing they had won. Once the members saw those pictures, they would be sold.

Thursday  
1800 ROMEO  
¡Está Caliente!

"You did really good out there, Megan," Harm said when they had finished ordering their dinner. "I'm really impressed that you showed him up like you did."

Megan shrugged at him, smiling, "I don't know," she said, "I feel kind of guilty... He was just doing his job. I made him look like an idiot."

"That's okay," Harm said, "I'm sure it's not the first time and it not going to be the last time either."

The conversation lulled for a few moments, then Megan voiced a concern that had been plaguing her for days. "Mac?" she asked, "If we win… What'll happen to me?"

Mac looked over into her eyes and paused for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure, Megan," she said, "I've never done an abuse case before, they're not common in military law. I'll look and tell you as soon as I find out."

At that moment, Harm's pager went off. He looked down at it and said, "They're back in," then threw some money on the table and the three walked out.

Thursday  
1930 ROMEO  
DC Courthouse

"Commander Billings, you may announce your findings," the judge said.

Time seemed to go at an exceedingly slow pace for Megan as the Commander stood and stated, "Commander Michael Brumby, on the charge of domestic abuse, this court-martial finds you – guilty. On the charge of child abuse, this court-martial finds you – guilty."

"This court-martial sentences you to a dishonorable discharge and five years imprisonment," the judge said, "The jurors are thanked for their time."

"We won…" Megan said wearily.

Harm smiled at her. "Yeah we did," he said, "Let's go home."

Thursday  
1100 ROMEO  
Outside Harm's Residence

"Harm… She's asleep," Mac said quietly, as she opened the door to the backseat.

Harm smiled and picked Megan up, following Mac into his apartment. They set her in bed then walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Are you going to be okay now Mac?" Harm said in a concerned whisper, so as not to wake Megan.

"Yeah," she said, "He'll be in Leavenworth for years now. I'll be safe."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"It's what Megan said today, about what's going to happen to her now that we've won. I was thinking about it on the way here and they'll – they'll probably just shuffle her through foster families until she turns eighteen then they'll kick her out… I don't want that for her… And I've… I've gotten kind of used to having her around…"

"You're thinking about adopting her, aren't you?" Harm said.

"I wouldn't be able to, I doubt, being single and all…" she said, deep in thought.

"I don't know, maybe you can find a way around the system." Harm said, a little less hopefully than he was aiming for.

"I've checked. There's no ultimatum on it, it's on a case-by-case basis. Single mothers getting permission is on the slim side."

"Sounds like you've done a lot more than just _think _about it," Harm said, slightly amused but not at all surprised.

"Yeah, well..." Mac said, yawning. After a couple of beats of silence, she continued. "I'm tired but I know I won't be able to sleep..." she said, standing, "I guess I should try."

Harm followed her into the living room prepared to climb into his own makeshift bed for the second week, but stopped when he saw Mac lean against the doorframe to his room. Curious, he walked over to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Mac looked up at him and said in a voice barely audible, "She looks so peaceful, I hate to wake her."

"You could always sleep with me," he said equally as quiet.

Mac smiled slightly but sweetly at him and they both turned around, Harm's arm still around her shoulders, and headed towards the couch.

Friday  
0800 ROMEO  
Harm's Residence

Megan stretched and sat up in bed, feeling like something was missing. She looked over to her left and saw that Mac wasn't in bed with her. The first couple of nights they had started staying at Harm's, Megan had woken to find Mac curled up on one side of the couch, and Harm on the other, stretched out, both asleep. For the last week and a half, though, Mac had slept every night in the bedroom with Megan. Megan stood and walked into the living room to find Harm and Mac curled up together on the couch. She smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. The clatter of Megan pulling out pans and eggs woke Harm and Mac up, and they walked into the kitchen to see what she was doing, both looking a little sheepish about waking up together.

"Whatcha doin', girl?" Harm said, ruffling her already bed-tossed hair.

"Making breakfast," she said smiling, "Go get dressed for work."

Harm and Mac retreated into the other room while Megan finished up their breakfast.

Friday  
0900 ROMEO  
Harm's office

A slight knock on the door brought Harm's attention away from the case he was reviewing and back to the present. "Enter!" he yelled, and Mac stepped into his office and shut the door. Harm opened his mouth to ask what caused her to all the sudden take up knocking instead of barging in, but decided to rephrase when he saw Mac's worried look. "What's wrong?" he asked instead.

"I'm going in at 1600 this afternoon to see if I can get custody of Megan," she replied.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Harm asked, the reality of the situation dawning on him. At Mac's nod, he replied, "Then would you like me to come with you? For moral support? To kick their sixes if they try to deny you?" His last comment brought a smile to her face.

"If you'd like. I have to run home to pick up Megan, and try to explain to her in the car what is going on. I haven't even asked her if she would like to live with me…"

"We both know she wants to, Mac, don't worry about that. Come get me when you're ready to leave…"

Mac nodded and went back to her own office.

Friday  
1500 ROMEO  
Outside Harm's Residence

"Where are we going?" Megan asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"I, um… Megan, would you like to live with me?" Mac asked nervously.

"Can I?" she replied, enthusiastically, the first traces of real happiness Mac or Harm had ever seen starting to show on her face. She had been praying that Mac would adopt her.

"Well, I don't know," Mac replied, relaxing somewhat, "We have to get the judge's permission. Single mothers are rarely able to adopt, but that's where we're going now, to try."

"That's okay, Mac, I doubt you'll be single for long," Megan said, smiling at Harm. Both adults shot her a confused look.

Friday  
1630 ROMEO  
DC Courthouse

Mac said, nervously fidgeting with her hands as the presiding justice looked over Megan's record. Slowly the judge looked up.

"Well, let's see. You've got a steady job in the Marines, and you've already been taking care of her for almost a month now. I only have one other determinant. Megan?" she said, turning to the hopeful girl, "Who do _you_ want to live with?"

"Mac!" she exclaimed loudly.

The justice smiled at her enthusiasm, "Alright, Mrs. MacKenzie, I grant you full custody over Megan Brumby. Next case!"

Megan turned to Mac and hugged her with all of her might. Now life was finally going to get better.

Friday  
1730 ROMEO  
Harm's Apartment

"It's almost dinner time," Harm said as they entered his apartment, "let's go out to celebrate. How's that sound Megan?"

In response, Megan yawned at him. "I'm tired. You two can go if you want. I'm going to bed," and with that, she turned and disappeared into his room.

Harm looked over at Mac and shrugged, smiling. "It's been a long day, she was up before us, remember?" Mac returned his smile, "I'll take you up on your offer of dinner though, but let me get out of my uniform." She continued talking as she walked into Harm's room to change, "So, where're we going?"

"I don't know, how about Delina's?"

"Delina's?" Mac said, walking back into the room, "I don't have any clothes with me nice enough for that."

Harm smiled lopsidedly at her, "Well, we can run by your apartment. I can drop you off, walk down to my car, then walk back up to your apartment and knock on the door, to pick you up right."

"Pick you up right?" Mac repeated, "That makes it sound like a date."

Harm simply raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged.


End file.
